A common problem experienced in sub-freezing temperatures is the freezing over of a roof-located ventilation pipe of a sanitary waste system. The warm air that rises out of such stacks generally contains a significant amount of water vapor. When the vapor passes by the cold, exposed portion of the roof vent, it condenses onto the interior surfaces of the roof vent at a rapid rate and subsequently freezes. If this condensation and freezing cycle continues for a sufficiently long period, total blockage of the vent line can occur.
Unblocking the vent line generally requires a dangerous trip to the roof, which in such weather is often covered with snow and ice just. The actual removal of the ice is inefficient and dangerous, requiring the user to remove the blockage by physical force or by pouring hot water over the vent.
One (1) known method for insulating such roof vents is wrapping the vent line with an electrical heat trace tape. This requires the routing of an electrical line to the vent location along with associated electrical power usage, which is difficult and either exposes unsightly and dangerous wires along the roof or requires specialized construction of an available electric source at additional cost and inconvenience.
Various attempts have been made to provide insulating structures for various pipe structures. Examples of these attempts can be seen by reference to several U.S. Patents, including U.S. Pat. No. 2,613,166; U.S. Pat. No. 3,436,880; U.S. Pat. No. 3,797,181; U.S. Pat. No. 4,115,961; U.S. Pat. No. 4,442,643; U.S. Pat. No. 5,245,804; U.S. Pat. No. 5,694,724; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,244,006.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives, each of these references suffer from one (1) or more of the aforementioned disadvantages. Many such devices are difficult to install. Also, many such devices provide a physical barrier outside of a vent but do not provide significant thermal conductive insulation. Furthermore, many such devices are required to be purchased in a particular size or shape corresponding exactly to an existing vent. Accordingly, there exists a need for an insulated cover for a sewer vent without the disadvantages as described above. The development of the present invention substantially departs from the conventional solutions and in doing so fulfills this need.